


That time of the season

by Carororyreads



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carororyreads/pseuds/Carororyreads
Summary: Rachel Berry comes home for Christmas break and reunites with her best friend Quinn FabrayorThe fic I wrote in an hour for my lit class, briefly based on the song Tis the damn season by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	That time of the season

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I wrote this for my lit class and my classmates seemed to like it so I decided to publish it, I apologize In advance for the grammar, English is not my native lenguage, feel free to give any feed back, enjoy :)

  
Rachel lifted her suitcases out of her car, it was christmas season and she came back to Ohio to visit her fathers.

Her dad of course ran to her to hug her at the moment he saw her telling her how much he missed her while she was away ( a feelings that Rachel shared with her father). Her dad as always convinced her to go visit her fathers friends with them next weekend to chat over dinner.

Rachel spend the rest of the day in her bed, she was exhausted from her fly back home and honestly for now she only wanted to be at home for the end of the day. 

The next day she woke up with a text her friend Tina send her, telling her to come at her house since all of her old friends were staying there to chat, this was something everyone was grateful for since they haven't seen each other in a while. 

Rachel stared at the clock hanging at the wall in her bedroom, it was 8 A M, so she figured that she should get up now so she wouldn't be late to Tina's. 

Tina's house was very comfortable, it was that kind of house in wich you feel like home the first time you cross the door, and the fact that her friends We're waiting for her made it even better. 

Santana had been traveling about the world before entering to college after her sabatic year, Finn went to Ohio state university to get his teaching degree and Quinn had turned down Yale and stayed at home to take care of her mother, since it was rumoured that she didn't have to many days left. 

Of course Rachel would've prefered if Quinn told her all this stuff herself but she understood why she didn't attend to the party (or to college, for that matter), the truth is that the whole Glee club was pretty worried when Quinn's mom had a heart attack last year, to only remember that made Rachel make a face of pure disgust and angst. 

Even though she suspected that It also had to do with the fact that It happened when she was about to confess her feelings for her best friend. 

Quinn and Rachel had been best friends since they were in Elementary School, when Rachel took the seat next to Quinn's the first class, they've been inseparable ever since. 

Rachel discovered her feelings in sophomore year, if she was honest, she wasn't as surprised as she probably should, that happened all the time in Rom-coms after all. 

Even though she was convinced that Quinn didn't share her feelings she decided to confess at the end of their senior year, she owed it to both of them, especially since she knew friendship would never be enough for her. 

But then the accident happened and she decided to keep things that way, they only had a few weeks left in high school and it wasn't worth it when they would only meet on holidays for starters.

A couple of hours later Quinn showed up for everyones surprise.

She entered the house apologizing, saying that she didn't tought she would make it to the party until Santana's mom showed up and offered to take care of Quinn's.

The moment Rachel saw Quinn, the whole World stopped functioning. 

Her blonde locks rest down her shoulders in an almost angelical way, the only comparision being how her chocolate eyes glowed with excitement and joy contrasting with her pale skin. 

"Rachel" yelled Quinn with excitement, running to her to hug her  
"I missed you so much" mumbled Rachel in Quinn's hair  
"Me too, I love you so much to be that far away from you" Rachel ignored the strange feeling in her stomach due to the use of the word "Love" and hugged Quinn tighter. 

They spoke for about half an hour, they spoke about colleges, the things learned there and the new friends made, they also spoke about the little town they lived in, the gossip that made its way trough town at an alarming speed and their old friends.

"I missed you so much" said Quinn resting her head on Rachel's lap " I don't know how I will live without you here"  
"I bet you'll be fine, you're just being dramatic"  
"I swear i'm not, even my mom jokes about me being in love with you and in denial everytime I mention you" Said Quinn, blushing  
"She's wrong about whom is in love with whom" Said Rachel without thinking and instantly regretting it  
"What do you mean" Said Quinn seating straight up so she could see Rachel's face

Rachel could feel her heart beating so loud it might jump off her chest, she had said to much to take it back, she had the courage before, she'll have it now

"Well, um, I don't know how to say it but here i go" said Rachel before sighing shakely "Over the years I've became aware of my feelings, feelings I have for you and that aren't exactly platonic, I guess what i'm trying to say is that i'm in love with you" 

Quinn remained silent for a second, until unexpectedly she kissed Rachel on the lips. 

"Does that mean you're in love with me too?"  
"I'll let you guess" said Quinn before kissing her again.  
  
Quinn rested her head in Rachel's shoulder and they stayed at Tina's backyard, staring at the stars.


End file.
